


[Fanvid]Spongebob Squadpants

by Alucard1771



Category: The Shield (TV)
Genre: "Aye aye Captain", Crack, Gen, I do., Sorry Not Sorry, Spongebob - Freeform, Squadpants, i love this series
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/Alucard1771
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个用海绵宝宝主题曲《Spongebob Squarepants》做的《盾牌》的Fanvid</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid]Spongebob Squadpants

# 《Spongebob Squadpants》- The Shield 盾牌 - Fanvid

Bilibili在线：

<http://www.bilibili.com/video/av2540127/>

一个用海绵宝宝主题曲《Spongebob Squarepants》做的《盾牌》的Fanvid

把Square改成了Squad是故意的【。

因为里头有一句：“Aye, aye, Captain!”

PS：我喜欢Vic/David【。

 

 


End file.
